User blog:TheGuest7/Are the spheres of Scott Snyder and James Tynion multiverse 1-A?
This blog aims to present a more direct argument (to the point) about the fact that the sphere of the gods is 1-A, unlike my last blog on this subject. The Sphere of the Gods is a higher reality of belief, faith and imagination, but what are the evidences that the Sphere of the Gods is 1-A? There are three evidences : THE BLEED. The first evidence is the fact that the Bleed is based on the Bulk of brane cosmology. Below, the description of the Bleed in the Map of the Multiverse : : 52' brane universes vibrating in the same space, all at different frequencies, within the all-enclosing Bulk, otherwise known as Bleed-space. The Bulk is a higher dimension of space containing extra-dimensions, sub-spaces in the Bulk, called branes. The Bulk is a model explaining the weakness of gravity relative to electromagnetic, weak and strong nuclear force. : In the brane picture, the electromagnetic, weak and strong nuclear force are localized on the brane, but gravity has no such constraint and propagates on the full spacetime, called bulk. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brane_cosmology THE SPEED FORCE. The second evidence is the Speed Force. Indeed, the Speed Force is the reason why objects change position in space - motion . : The Speed Force gives the universe motion, as wielded by the Flash family and other speedsters. Starman, Justice League #30. Add to this the fact, in The Flash: Year One (The Flash #70-75), Barry Allen stated he "would move time and space itself for her Iris, and, in fact, did it by "speeding up all of time and space" to leave Turtle in the past. I would move time and space for her.jpg I think i can speed up all of time and space.jpg THE SOURCE WALL. Finally, the last evidence is the fact that the Source Wall, which is strangely around the Multiverse. The Source Wall is *strangely* around the Multiverse. Indeed, the consequences of Dark Night Metal is a reaction chain that first affected the zero universe, then the Multiverse. Below is a summary of the consequences of Dark Night Metal. Especially since recent Justice League comics stated that the Promethean Galaxy is at the edge of the zero universe. Meaning that the Source Wall only surrounds the Orrery of Worlds. The Source Wall is an element to mention, in Grant Morrison Justice League run, The Source wall is the "dimensional rim". CONCLUSION. The Sphere of the Gods is a higher realm of magic transcending the physical, literal, etc. reality. Therefore, the sphere of the gods is a realm transcending space, time and gravity. Indeed, we saw that gravity spreads in all dimensions (D-branes), confined within The Bleed/Bulk. Also, we saw that the change of position of objects in space is explained by the Speed Force. Finally, we saw that the Source Wall encompass all spatial dimensions by being "the dimensional rim". However, the Sphere of the Gods is higher than physical reality. Affirming the transcendence of the sphere of the gods over space, time and gravity by being outside the Bleed, the Speed Force and, it seems, the Source Wall encompassing all of space and time. NOTES. * I only talked about the current cosmology of the DC universe - Scott Snyder and James Tynion IV cosmology. * I'm using the Map of the Multiverse, although, in my opinion, an update would be better to understand the current cosmology. Category:Blog posts